ryokubitafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Tetsuyama Ikuya
Tetsuyama Ikuya ( てつやま いくや // テっヤマ イクヤ // 郁也 哲弥 Ikuya Tetsuya) adalah salah satu karakter original yang menggunakan visualisasi dari Tetsuya Ogawa pada sebuah forum Online Role-Play Game berbasis teks yang berlatar belakang cerita original mengenai Akademi Sihir di Jepang yakni Ryokushoku O Obita yang masuk pada tahun 2000 sampai tahun 2007 dan masuk asrama Sakura. Pacar dari Naoko Ikeuchi. Latar Belakang Tetsuyama Ikuya atau yang biasa di panggil Tetsu ini lahir di Tokyo, tanggal 14 July tahun 1986. Dia adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Ikuya dan memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Reichi Shibasaki yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya dan yang sebenarnya bernama Reichi Ikuya, serta seorang adik perempuan bernama Kiyoshi Ikuya berusia dua tahun di bawahnya. Meski pun demikian, sedari kecil Tetsu dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di Azuban - Tokyo. 'Tokyo' ---- Tokyo adalah daerah tempat panti asuhan Tetsu dibesarkan, alasan mengapa Tetsu diserahkan ke panti asuhan adalah karena keluarga kandungnya saat itu sedang dilanda krisis ekonomi sehingga dengan terpaksa Tetsu diserahkan ke panti asuhan dan berharap itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik baiginya. Selama di panti asuhan, ia dikenal sebagai anak laki-laki yang pendiam, tidak terbuka dengan siapa pun, dan memilih untuk memendam semuanya sendiri. Sering kali ia merasa iri dengan beberapa temannya di panti ketika mereka harus berpisah apabila ada keluarga yang mengadopsi mereka. Bagi Tetsu, hal itu sama sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan, seolah merasa bahwa anak itu adalah hewan peliharaan yang dengan mudahnya bisa di buang dan di ambil. Tetsu pun sebetulnya sering kali hendak di adopsi oleh keluarga Mikishama, namun dia menolak mentah-mentah dan memilih untuk tinggal di panti. Semakin beranjak dewasa, Tetsu semakin merasa asing dengan lingkungannya sendiri, bahkan teman-teman sesama panti asuhan itu pun semakin lama semakin berkurang, semakin banyak yang pergi meninggalkannya. Sering kali Tetsu berpikir untuk keluar dari panti, berusaha hidup sendiri sebagaimana mestinya akan tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terwujud karena dia sangat mencintai suasana panti asuhannya dan enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut hingga pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan surat dari sekolah sihir Ryokubita dan bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya. 'Ikuya ( 郁也 )' ---- Ikuya (Ikuya is'nt surename on Japan. Red) adalah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri Takayuki Ikuya (56) dan Hikari Ikuya (49). Taka adalah keturunan penyihir murni dari siluman Serigala sedangkan Hikari hanyalah manusia biasa, mereka bertemu saat Taka lulus dari Ryokushoku o Obita beberapa tahun setelahnya dan bekerja pada perusahaan yang sama. Setelah merasa cocok satu sama lain akhirnya mereka berdua pun menikah dan memiliki tiga orang anak, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Akan tetapi, tidak lama berselang bisnis keluarga Ikuya bangkrut dan mulai banyak hutang karena Taka kembali kepada kebiasaannya yang dulunya yakni seorang pemabuk yang suka berjudi. Karena kebiasaannya itu akhirnya keluarga Ikuya terbelit hutang besar yang mengakibatkan Taka dan Hikari menyelamatkan kedua putra sulung mereka dengan cara menyerahkan ke tangan orang lain. Anak pertama mereka dengan berat hati diserahkan untuk diasuh oleh kakak perempuan dari Hikari yakni Aoi Shibasaki yang tidak memiliki anak, sedangkan anak kedua mereka diserahkan kepada panti asuhan di Azuban - Tokyo karena pada saat itu keluarga Ikuya sudah dilacak keberadaannya. * Reichi Shibasaki yang bernama asli Reichi Ikuya adalah laki-laki sulung dari keluarga Ikuya yang di asuh dan diangkat anak oleh keluarga Shibasaki sejak berusia satu tahun lebih yang kemudian saat umur lima tahun di bawa ke Amerika dan belajar di sana selama tujuh tahun hingga pada saat dia berumur 17 tahun dia kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya. * Kiyoshi Ikuya adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya yang lahir setelah kondisi keluarga Ikuya kembali normal. Tubuhnya sedikit lemah karena mengidap penyakit asma dan sering kali menjadikan penyakitnya ini alasan untuk sebuah perhatian khusus. Sangat di manja dan sangat egois, meski pun demikian dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya terlebih lagi menyayangi kedua kakaknya terutama Reichi. Personality and Character Dia tipe orang yang sangat maniak akan bass, interior-furniture, vanilla, dan kamera digital. Sebetulnya dia memakai kacamata minus satu di kiri dan dua di kanan dengan silinders satu untuk keduanya meski tidak pernah ia gunakan sehari-hari selain di kelas. Tetsu banyak dikenal orang karena sifatnya yang terhitung kalem, bijaksana, dan memiliki sifat sangat santai sampai-sampai sering kali di sangka tidak pernah serius meski sebetulnya Tetsu tipe laki-laki yang sangat egois dan memiliki temprament yang sangat tinggi. Dia akan mudah meledak kalau ada yang mengungkit soal keluarganya dan kekasihnya secara terang-terangan dan tidak akan segan-segan memukul yang bersangkutan. Tetsu juga termasuk orang yang penurut dan work-a-holic, dia akan terang-terangan memprotes pekerjaannya apabila dia tidak suka meski pada akhirnya tetap ia kerjakan. Memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar akan sesuatu meski hal itu kecil sekali pun, dan sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa setia kawan meski menolak mentah-mentah formalitas. Meski pun demikian, Tetsu juga termasuk tipe orang yang tidak pernah bisa marah dalam jangka waktu lama, setelah merasa lega biasanya dia akan kembali tenang, kembali dengan senyuman santainya yang khas. Banyak orang yang bilang dia labil dan sembilan puluh persen itu benar adanya. Ryokushoku o Obita thumb|left| Logo Ryokubita Akademii, melambangkan arti dari namanya sendiri sekaligus warna tiap Asrama yang ada. Masuk Ryokubita di usia empat belas tahun tepatnya pada tahun 2000. Pada saat itu Tetsu sama sekali buta dengan sihir dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata silsilah keluarga Ikuya memiliki garis keturunan penyihir. Akan tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan berbaur seperti biasa sebagaimana kesehariannya saat di panti. Meski pun demikian semakin ke depan pandangan Tetsu mulai berubah. Ia berteman pertama kali dengan Naoko Ikeuchi, Nobutoshi Abe, Hiromi Fujiwara, Rasetsu Hyougaki, dan Masuyo Hayamine di Fujisaki Inn yang kemudian menjelaskan tentang sihir dan sebagainya hingga pada akhirnya berteman dengan beberapa orang lainnya bahkan bersahabat dekat dengan mereka dan Aoi Mizuno, Naoto Matsushima, juga Hiroshi Nagata serta teman-teman lainnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Begitu pula dengan adik-adik kelas serta kakak kelasnya, hingga pada akhirnya di Ryokubita inilah Tetsu mulai mengetahui tentang asal-usul keluarga Ikuya, baik tentang dirinya pribadi. 'Relasi di Akademi Ryokubita' 'Hiromi Fujiwara' ---- Biasa dipanggil Hiro atau Hiro-chan ini adalah teman terbaiknya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Ryokubita, bertemu di Fujisaki bersama dengan Rasetsu Hyougaki dan Masuyo Hayamine yang saat itu membicarakan soal latar belakang serta sekolah sihir. Salah satu murid Ryokubita paling cerdas dari Kiku, telah hampir empat kali berturut-turut mendapatkan gelar Best Student. Wajahnya yang imut serta cantik sering kali dianggap perempuan, sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan, polos, dan cerewet itu sering kali membuat Tetsu gemas. Meski pun demikian, Hiro-chan adalah sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya. 'Rasetsu Hyougaki' ---- Gadis Kiku yang juga sama seperti Hiro-chan bernama lengkap Rasetsu Hyougaki. Rasetsu atau yang biasa di sapa Setsu-chan oleh Tetsu ini adalah teman pertama yang kemudian menjadi salah satu sahabatnya di Ryokubita yang kemudian pada tahun ke empat sama-sama menjabat sebagai Himawari Seitokai atau OSIS di Ryokubita. Gadis yang sangat supel, bisa berceloteh panjang, dan sangat menyenangkan. Tidak di sangka ternyata dia adalah gadis berkebangsaan Italia yang meski pun demikian bahasa Jepangnya sangatlah fasih. 'Masuyo Hayamine' ---- Satu-satunya gadis Bara yang menjadi sahabat Tetsu. Masuyo Hayamine yang disapa Mayochii atau Mayo-chan ini pertama kali bertemu di Fujisaki Inn yang sangat tergila-gila pada American FootBall. Sangat ambisius pada olahraga kesayangannya itu sampai-sampai setiap kali bertemu tak ayal dia akan membicarakan olah raga itu meski sebetulnya sangat disayangkan bahwa Tetsu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti soal olah raga dari negeri Paman Sam itu. Dari Mayochii, Tetsu banyak belajar tentang apa yang disebut pandangan hidup, yakni keinginan yang kuat dan ambisi yang kuat pula. Meski pun sudah jarang sekali bertemu, Tetsu tetap menyayangi Mayochii sebagai sahabat terbaiknya hingga sekarang. 'Naoko Ikeuchi' ---- Ikeuchi Naoko adalah gadis yang ditemui Tetsu pertama kali di lorong Fujisaki Inn bersama dengan Nobutoshi Abe. Gadis mungil yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya ini biasa di sapa Nao-chan oleh Tetsu sering kali membuat dia tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya yang enerjik, berbicara dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar imut, dan pandai merubah ekspresi wajah. Tak ayal saat tahun pertama Nao-chan masuk ke dalam asrama Kiku. Dia juga gadis sangat menyukai berbagai hal yang berbau kawaii, pink, dan segala warna pastel dan sangat cewek lainnya, sehingga ia bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak Rabutaka (anak yang selalu terlihat kawaii.red), dan hal inilah yang membuat Tetsu menyukai Nao-chan sepenuhnya. Selain karena Nao-chan adalah tipe perempuan yang memang menjadi kriteria Tetsu, dia juga sangat setia dan mau mendampingi Tetsu sejak tahun pertama, lebih tepatnya sejak mereka mulai pacaran saat akhir tahun ajaran kelas tujuh hingga sekarang. 'Aoi Mizuno' ---- Gadis Kiku yang ditemui saat tahun pertama di taman Ryokubita adalah siswa seangkatan yang jauh lebih tua ketimbang dirinya yang juga sama-sama pecinta kucing. Aoi-chan, begitu yang sering Tetsu sapa memiliki sifatnya yang jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya sehingga berangsur-angsur membuat Tetsu diam-diam menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuan meski tidak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. 'Naoto Matsushima' ---- Di kenal dengan sebutan Monyet Gunung dikarenakan sifatnya yang lincah dan blak-blakan. Pertama kali mengenalnya di Fujisaki Inn kemudian semakin dekat saat di taman bersama sahabatnnya yang lain. Sejak insiden di kelas olah raga tahun pertama Tetsu baru mengetahui bahwa Naoto-kun (begitu yang biasa Tetsu sapa) memiliki penyakit jantung yanng kemudian semakin berjalannya waktu Tetsu semakin dekat dengan Naoto-kun. Dia juga sosok laki-laki yang sebenarnya dewasa meski terkadang sikapnya jauh lebih kekanakkan ketimbang Tetsu. Meski pun demikian, Tetsu menanggap Naoto-kun benar-benar sebagai sahabat dekatnya, seperti memiliki saudara laki-laki sebaya. 'Tsukasa Takafumi' ---- Gadis berambut merah ini memang memiliki aura Bara yang sangat kental, bertemu pertama kali di pelajaran olah raga yang mengharuskan Tetsu dan Takafumi ini menjadi partner. Akan tetapi pada saat itu juga mereka berdua malah merasa saling bersaing satu sama lain, baik Tetsu yang tidak mau diremehkan oleh perempuan maupun Takafumi yang tidak mau merasa kalah oleh laki-laki. Keduanya saling menganggap bahwa satu sama lain adalah saingan seumur hidup sejak awal menginjakan sekolah di Ryokushoku O Obita sampai mereka lulus. Meski pun kebanyakan para siswa/i Ryokushoku O Obita justru menyukai hubungan mereka berdua dan memberi julukan mereka sebagai Tetsukasa. Tidak hanya sebatas pelajaran olah raga saja, beberapa kali Tetsu dan Takafumi sering kali menjadi partner secara tidak sengaja apalagi saat Karitasu yang malah membuat mereka berdua semakin sering bertengkar hebat meski pada kenyataannya mereka malah menjadi kompak. ' Seishirou Izumi' ---- Tetsu sudah mengenal Seishirou Izumi atau Sei-kun sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Ryokubita, tepatnya saat bermain truth or dare dengan sahabatnya di area taman yang memberi julukan padanya "pemakan tiang listrik" karena tinggi Tetsu. Sei adalah senpai Tetsu, satu angkatan di atasnya. Pada awalnya Tetsu tidak begitu dekat dengan Sei namun sejak bergabung menjadi pengurusan OSIS Himawari Seitokai, Tetsu menjadi akrab dengan Sei dan Kou, dan mereka membentuk trio tiga asrama (yang kebetulan Sei adalah Kaichou Kiku Dorm, Kou adalah Kaichou Bara Dorm, dan Tetsu sendiri Kaichou Sakura Dorm) yang lumayan dikenal di Ryokubita sebagai trio ter-ngocol satu sekolah. 'Kouhaku Matsushima' ---- Kouhaku Matsushima atau yang biasa Tetsu sapa Kou-kun ini adalah adik dari Naoto Matsushima yang menjadi sahabatnya dan dia mengenal Kou-kun selain dari Naoto juga dari kakaknya yakni Reichi karena Reichi adalah teman satu angkatannya. Namun sejak Tetsu dan Kou menjadi pengurus OSIS Himawari Seitokai, ia jadi makin akrab dengan pemuda ini dan juga Sei. Tetsu menganggap Kou adik secara tidak langsung, tetapi juga sahabat sekaligus kakak dalam satu waktu. Aneh memang, tapi terkadang sikap Kou jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya. 'Megumi Nobu' ---- Pertama kali bertemu di Fujisaki Inn saat Tetsu magang di penginapan itu tahun 2001. Sikapnya yang angkuh terhadap laki-laki membuat awalnya Tetsu merasa sebal. Meski pun demikian, gadis yang biasa Tetsu sapa dengan marganya itu selalu ia hormati sebagaimana wanita pada umumnya dan memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin karena Tetsu adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa kasar terhadap perempuan (terkecuali Takafumi dan kalau memang perempuan itu cari masalah dengannya). Tapi siapa sangka, lama berselang Tetsu dan Nobu-san sering kali bertemu dan berbincang satu sama lain sehingga membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta pada Tetsu begitu pula dengan Tetsu meski dirinya tidak cepat sadar atau disebut sebagai tidak peka. Akan tetapi baik Tetsu dan Nobu-san saling mengerti posisi satu sama lain sehingga mereka berdua mundur dengan teratur meskipun pada akhirnya Nobu-san sempat mencium Tetsu sebagai perpisahan. 'Renge Inagawa' ---- Inagawa Renge atau yang biasa di sapa Renren ini adalah kouhai Kiku yang masuk ke Ryokubita pada tahun 2004, bertemu pertama kali di Fujisaki Inn karena tertarik dengan permainan Truth or Dare yang Tetsu buat saat itu. Di permainannya itu Tetsu mendapatkan tantangan menjadi seorang perempuan dan dia pun melakukannya; saat itu semua pemain Truth or Dare menamakannya Tetsuko. Siapa sangka, nama Tetsuko menjadi sering dikenal oleh kebanyakan kouhainya yang lain termasuk Renren dan gadis itu sempat keceplosan menyebut nama Tetsuko di depan Naoko Ikeuchi. Karena malu, Tetsu langsung mengancam Renren untuk bunkam meski ternyata Renren justru mengancam balik dirinya untuk menjadi "papa" baginya selama di Ryokubita dan Nao-chan menjadi "mama". Sejak saat itu panggilan Tetsu bertambah menjadi Tetsu-papa yang semakin berjalannya waktu Tetsu sendiri benar-benar menganggap Renren sebagai anak perempuannya (meski dalam kenyataannya bisa di bilang sebagai adik). 'Story Log' thumb| Dikategorikan sebagai asrama Sakura sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Ryokubita pada tahun 2000. Sakura mengidentifikasikan para siswa/i sebagai murid yang berjiwa lembut—agak pemalu namun bijaksana; diam tapi menghanyutkan. Sakura (桜, 櫻) adalah salah satu asrama yang didirikan di Ryokubita dengan lambang bunga Sakura yang terkenal sebagai ciri khas dari negara Jepang. Asrama ini dipimpin oleh Shuuko Shimotsuki sejak tahun 1994 sampai 2001 yang kemudian digantikan oleh Marlene De Cedidomutila sejak tahun 2002. ='Tahun Pertama' = ---- Pada tahun pertama, biasanya Ryokubita akan menyeleksi tiap-tiap anak untuk masuk ke dalam asrama yang berbeda dan Tetsu masuk ke dalam asrama Sakura yang tenang dan bijaksana sedangkan teman-teman terdekatnya dikategorikan sebagai asrama Kiku. Karena dekat dengan mereka, secara bertahap Tetsu mulai membuka diri, bahkan dia bukan lagi sebagai orang yang pendiam dan tertutup seperti dulu sehingga terkadang, sampai sekarang masih selalu di sangka sebagai anak asrama Kiku yang enerjik ketimbang asrama Sakura. Dan Tetsu juga mendapati saingan seorang gadis bernama Tsukasa Takafumi yang sampai dia lulus masih sering berdebat bahkan sering kali berduel. Meski pun demikian di tahun yang sama pula dia mulai menyukai gadis dan gadis itu bernama Naoko Ikeuchi yang kemudian akhir tahun ajaran mereka berdua resmi pacaran. Dan Tahun pertamanya juga Tetsu berkenalan dengan beberapa senior seperti Seishirou Izumi saat berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di taman Ryokubita. Di tahun ini pula Tetsu sudah harus langsung berhadapan dengan NOH saat diadakan Event Undokai saat itu. ='Tahun Kedua' = ---- Di tahun keduanya, Tetsu mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan Ryokubita. Rutinitasnya sekarang ini adalah setiap akhir tahun ajaran pulang ke Panti dan saat awal ajaran kembali ke Ryokubita. Di tahun ini dia mengenal banyak orang, dan diantaranya ada Megumi Nobu yang membuat Tetsu jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya dan Reichi Shibasaki yang pada kenyataannya adalah kakak kandungnya yang bernama Reichi Ikuya. Tahun kedua ini adalah tahun yang paling mengguncang Tetsu secara tidak langsung tentang keluarga kandungnya yang diceritakan oleh Reichi. Akan tetapi Reichi bernasib sama meski lebih beruntung, dia diasuh oleh keluarga Shibasaki yakni keluarga dari pihak Ibu. Meski pun pada awalnya Tetsu menyangkal secara terang-terangan kenyataan itu, tetapi kemudian dia menerimanya dan mulai beradaptasi lagi dengan keluarga kandungnya tersebut yang ternyata memiliki adik perempuan bernama Kiyoshi Ikuya. ='Tahun Ketiga' = ---- Kehidupan Ryokubita di tahun ketiganya sekarang sudah mulai berbeda, selain mendapatkan banyak kenalan lain dan semakin dekat dengan Kouhai mau pun senpai-nya, atau bahkan kekasihnya, Tetsu juga mulai terbiasa dengan kesehariannya sebagai seorang murid di sekolah sihir. Akan tetapi, sejak tahun ketiga ini atau lebih tepatnya sejak tahun 2002 Tetsu tidak lagi kembali ke panti asuhannya melainkan ikut pulang ke keluarga Ikuya bersama dengan kakaknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Tetsu bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya sendiri dan bertemu dengan adik perempuannya. Awal mulanya Tetsu tidak begitu mau mengakui bahwa dia senang bertemu dengan keluarga Ikuya sekali pun dihadapan mereka Tetsu sering kali tersenyum. Tidak mudah bagi Tetsu untuk menerima kenyataan seperti ini yang kemudian berangsur-angsur dia mulai terbiasa meski pun sampai sekarang dan sampai seterusnya Tetsu tetap tidak begitu nyaman berada di sekitar keluarga Ikuya dan semakin dewasa Tetsu semakin menganggap Reichi lebih segalanya ketimbang dirinya. ='Tahun Keempat' = ---- Di tahun keempatnya ini adik perempuan Tetsu yakni Kiyoshi Ikuya mulai masuk ke Ryokubita, dan Tetsu pun mulai mengalami tahun yang paling berat di sekolahnya yakni penjurusan Aliran sihir yang disebut Karitasu. Pada penjurusan kali ini Tetsu beserta rekan satu timnya diharuskan menjalankan misi jurit malam yang terus terang saja membuat Tetsu ngeri sendiri. Meski pun demikian Tetsu menutupi rasa takutnya itu karena (lagi-lagi) tidak mau kalah oleh Tsukasa Takafumi yang menjadi rekan satu timnya itu. Setelah akhirnya penjurusan selesai, Tetsu dikategorikan sebagai Sorcier dan memilih aliran sihir Easterns yang lagi-lagi sekelas dengan Takafumi. ='Tahun Kelima' = ---- Untuk tahun ini yakni sejak tahun 2003 hingga 2005, Tetsu mendapatkan jabatan di Himawari Seitokai atau OSIS Ryokubita sebagai ketua divisi Klub olah raga dan memegang jabatan Ketua klub Kendo serta di pilih menjadi Ketua Asrama Sakura. Dan di tahun kelima ini Tetsu beserta jejeran Himawari Seitokai lainnya di percaya untuk membuat acara atau event lagi setelah Undokai lima tahun yang lalu yakni acara Bunkasai. Di tahun ini pula Tetsu lebih mengenal banyak adik kelas yang baru, bercengkrama dengan mereka dan berbaur satu sama lain. Meski pun demikian, masih banyak yang segan dengan Tetsu karena dia katanya sudah mulai terlihat galak. 'Thread & Time Line' '2000-2001' ---- * Catapult * Seleksi Asrama 2000 * Need any friends-- * About Family * Blessing * Happy Onsen~ * Food Fight * Do you remember, this? * who's the best, huh? * Narcisme, as always. * Time to Reveal the Secret * —there's anything else? * Opera Pan Ryokubita : presents Cinderella Boy '2001-2002' ---- * Baju bekas, onegai. * nambah post? FP ! * Ikuya? - yes I AM ! * maklum, anak kost-an *taboked* * Trying to Forget * Pesta Semangka B-) * Syarat Ujian Maap * Free Time * Take Him Out. * Take Me Out * Talking about what? * Kii Sera Sera '2002-2003' ---- * What you thinking about this? * no, i don't ! * July, 8th— * Pesta Semangka Lagi B-) * '2003-2004' ---- * Sakura Addiction * Monyet Gunung itu Sudah Kembali * —I'm okay. maybe. * Kurir Cinta * Late Gift * Ngintip aka Nangkring '2004-2005' ---- * щ(ºДºщ) WHY?! * A Hunt for Information * Ohayou? * Bless * Just, "talk". Oke? * WHY? щ(ºДºщ) #part 2? *dibuang* * Where are You Missing? * Stay Away * PARKS - A Starry Attempt * SAKURA - Are you ready to ride? * Meyamiの誕生日霧島 * DETENSI - Saya anak baik-baik kakak. Sumpah. * Panggung - Day One—opening * detensi - Promise * Detensi - Wasting Time * STAND - Shoot And Take * Namanya itu MAMAT! * (Musik Klub) 深い森- Fukai Mori (Deep Forest) * Rest * Bonfire * Viewer Area - Oujihime * Kendo kurabu - WASSHOOII \m/ * (P) そんなこんな僕です * Imagine * Winter Flower Invasion '2005-2006' ---- * Six years ago— * mau WHY atau KENAPA? #ngek * 記憶 * Farmville? Playgarden? Whatever.. * (Public Place) Hello, Osaka! * Lovey Dovey * Winter in Summer * Baseball Club * Summer Wind * Papa-chan's Sakuramochi * (Mantra Gabungan XI - XII) Battle : Purple - Orange * once upon a time. * Kendo—Way of The Sword Trivia * Maniak vanilla dan tidak begitu suka coklat meski banyak yang memberinya coklat. * Penggila kucing dan anjing meski lebih menyukai kucing. * Penggila band L'arc En Ciel dan kolektor bass; ESP Bardic - Bass adalah bass kesayangannya. * Bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. * Maniak Evangelion dan gundam. Suka makan pisang dan mempunyai mainan tembak-tembakan pisang yang diberi nama Mukimpo-kun © Tetsuya Ogawa * Sejak tahun 2004 rambutnya menjadi warna blonde karena ulah kakaknya. * Phobia dengan segala macam jenis serangga dan dia juga paling takut dengan laba-laba. * Saingan seumur hidup Tsukasa Takafumi sejak awal menginjakan sekolah di Ryokushoku O Obita sampai mereka lulus. Hingga para siswa/i Ryokushoku O Obita menjuluki mereka sebagai Tetsukasa * First rate of Best Student periode 2002-2003 * Ketua Kelas X-2 Periode 2003-2004 * Head Representation of Sports Klub from Traditional Arrow Club, for Student Council (Himawari Seitokai) Periode 2003-2005 * Kaichou - Sakura Dorm (Ketua Asrama Sakura) Periode 2003-2005 * Kaichou - Kendo Kurabu (Ketua Klub Kendo) Periode 2004-2005 * Menjadi panitia Divisi Acara BUNKASAI 2004 - 2005 bersama dengan Kouhaku Matsushima dan Kazusa Araide. Kategori:Ryokubita Kategori:Karakter Kategori:2000 Kategori:Sakura